ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Marvel Team Up!
Marvel Team Up! is an American animated action-adventure superhero television series based on the by Marvel Comics, being created by TBD. It is produced by Marvel Animation and Disney Television Animation and it will premiere on Disney Channel and Disney XD on January TBDth, 2020. Synopsis When several heroes team up with other heroes to fight multiple threats, they end up fighting against them while dealing with events that might change the way we see the world. Characters Main *'Peter Parker/Spider-Man' (voiced by Ben Schwartz) - a TBD teenager bitten by a radioactive spider who TBD. *'Steve Rogers/Captain America' (voiced by Nolan North) - TBD *'Tony Stark/Iron Man' (voiced by Matthew Mercer) - TBD *'Dr. Bruce Banner/Hulk' (voiced by Crispin Freeman) - TBD *'Thor Odinson' (voiced by John DiMaggio) - the God of Thunder who TBD. *'Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow' (voiced by Grey Griffin) - TBD *'Clint Barton/Hawkeye' (voiced by Chris Cox) - TBD *'Scott Lang/Ant-Man' (also voiced by Nolan North) - TBD *'Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel' (voiced by Erica Lindbeck) - TBD *'T'Challa/Black Panther' (voiced by Bumper Robinson) - TBD Supporting *'Col. Nick Fury' (voiced by Keith David) - TBD **'Phil Coulson' (voiced by Tom Kane) - TBD **'Comd. Maria Hill' (voiced by Tara Strong) - TBD **'Bobbi Morse/Mockingbird' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Aunt May Parker' (voiced by Candi Milo) - TBD *'Harry Osborn' (voiced by Seth Green) - TBD *'Mary Jane Watson' (voiced by Jessica DiCicco) - TBD *'Gwen Stacy' (voiced by Elizabeth Daily) - TBD *'Lana Osborn/Vibranium Goblin' (voiced by Mae Whitman) - TBD *'J. Jonah Jameson' (voiced by Mark Hamill) - TBD **'Betty Brant' (voiced by Hynden Walch) - TBD **'Robbie Robertson' (voiced by Khary Payton) - TBD *'Felicia Hardy/Black Cat' (voiced by Liliana Mumy) - TBD *'James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes/Winter Soldier' (voiced by Max Mittelman) - TBD *'Pepper Potts' (voiced by Andrea Baker) - TBD *'Edwin Jarvis' (voiced by Dwight Schultz) - TBD *'Harold "Happy" Hogan' (voiced by Bill Farmer) - TBD *'James "Rhodey" Rhodes/War Machine' (voiced by Michael Dorn) - TBD *'Dr. Betty Ross' (voiced by Cassandra Lee Morris) - TBD *'Gen. Thunderbolt Ross' (voiced by Armin Shimerman) - TBD *'Rick Jones' (voiced by Sam Riegel) - TBD *'Jane Foster' (voiced by Catherine Taber) - TBD *'Odin' (voiced by Diedrich Bader) - TBD *'Brunhilde/Valkyrie' (voiced by TBD) - TBD * *'The Young Avengers', consisting of: **'Kate Bishop/Lady Hawkeye' (voiced by TBD) - TBD **'Kamala Khan/Ms. Marvel' (voiced by Kathreen Khavari) - TBD **'Cassie Lang/Stature' (voiced by TBD) - TBD **'Billy Kaplan/Wiccan' (voiced by TBD) - TBD **'Dorrek VIII/Hulking' (voiced by TBD) - TBD''' ' **'Dante Pertruz/Inferno''' (voiced by TBD) - TBD''' ' * *'The X-Men', consisting of: **'Prof. Charles Xavier/Professor X''' (voiced by Richard McGonagle) - TBD **'James Howlett/Logan/Wolverine' (voiced by Steven Blum) - TBD **'Ororo Munroe/Storm' (voiced by Kimberly Brooks) - TBD **'Scott Summers/Cyclops' (also voiced by Crispin Freeman) - TBD **'Jean Grey/Marvel Girl' (voiced by Ashley Johnson) - TBD **'Remy LeBeau/Gambit' (voiced by TBD) - TBD **'Anna Marie D'Ancanto/Rogue' (also voiced by Tara Strong) - TBD **'Dr. Hank McCoy/Beast' (voiced by Clancy Brown) - TBD **'Kitty Pryde/Shadowcat' (voiced by Lacey Chabert) - TBD **'Laura Kinney/X-23' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'The Fantastic Four', consisting of: **'Dr. Reed Richards/Mr. Fantastic' (voiced by Jason Spisak) - TBD **'Sue Storm/Invisible Woman' (voiced by Jennifer Hale) - TBD **'Johnny Storm/Human Torch' (voiced by Josh Keaton) - TBD **'Ben Grimm/Thing' (voiced by Fred Tatasciore) - TBD *'Guardians of the Galaxy', consisting of: **'Peter Quill/Star-Lord' (voiced by Scott Porter) - TBD **'Gamora' (voiced by Vanessa Marshall) - TBD **'Drax the Destroyer' (voiced by Phil LaMarr) - TBD **'Groot' (voiced by Jim Cummings) - TBD **'Rocket Raccoon' (voiced by Charlie Adler) - TBD *'Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch' (voiced by Laura Bailey) - TBD *'Pietro Maximoff/Quicksilver' (voiced by Bryce Papenbrook) - TBD *'The Vision' (voiced by David Kaye) - TBD *'Namor the Sub-Mariner' (voiced by Liam O'Brien) - TBD *'Dr. Stephen Strange' (voiced by Tim Curry) - TBD *'Wade Wilson/Deadpool' (voiced by Tom Kenny) - TBD *'Danny Ketsch/Ghost Rider' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Eric Brooks/Blade' (voiced by Ike Amadi) - TBD *'Howard the Duck' (voiced by Jess Harnell) - TBD *'The Eternals', consisting of: **'Ajak' **'Thena' (also voiced by Grey Griffin) - TBD **'Ikaris' (voiced by TBD) - TBD **'Kingo' **'Phastos' ** *'Blackagar Boltagon/Black Bolt' (voiced by Trevor Devall) - TBD *'Shang Chi' (voiced by Dante Basco) - TBD *'The Power Pack', consisting of: **'Alex Power' (voiced by TBD) - TBD ** * Antagonists *'Dr. Victor von Doom' (voiced by Christopher Corey Smith) - the leader of Latveria who TBD. *'Dr. Norman Osborn/Green Goblin' (voiced by Yuri Lowenthal) - TBD *'Hydra', consisting of: **'Johann Schmidt/Red Skull' (voiced by Keith Ferguson) - TBD **'Ophelia Sarkissian/Madame Hydra' (also voiced by Grey Griffin) - TBD **'Dr. Arnim Zola' (also voiced by Mark Hamill) - TBD **'Baron Wolfgang von Strucker' (voiced by Troy Baker) - TBD **'Crossbones' *'The Mandarin' (voiced by Keone Young) - TBD *'Loki Laufeyson' (also voiced by Matthew Mercer) - TBD *'N'Jaka/Erik Stevens/Erik Killmonger' (also voiced by Khary Payton) - TBD *'Max Eisenhardt/Erik Lensherr/Magneto' (voiced by Steven Weber) - TBD *'Hela' (voiced by TBD) - TBD * *'Attuma' (voiced by Travis Willingham) - TBD *'Maximus "The Mad" Boltagon' (voiced by ) - TBD * Episodes See List of episodes. Trivia *Spider-Man is the only main character to not be a member of the Avengers, being in a lead role mainly due to being Marvel's flagship character. * Category:American animated television series Category:Hand-drawn animated television series Category:Traditional animated Category:The Walt Disney Company Category:Marvel Comics Category:Disney Television Animation Category:Marvel Animation Category:Disney Channel Category:Disney XD Category:TV-Y7-FV Category:2020 Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas